


Best Man for the Job

by 15ekaytert887



Series: A Captain Swan Wedding [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Cobra - Freeform, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Season/Series 05, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15ekaytert887/pseuds/15ekaytert887
Summary: Killian has a very important question that he needs to ask Henry
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Henry Mills, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Series: A Captain Swan Wedding [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644028
Kudos: 29





	Best Man for the Job

**Author's Note:**

> originally Wrote this during season 5/6 break but thought id post it here anyways

"So Lad, how are things going with you and your lovely lass?" Killian asked Henry. The two of them were at Grannies getting dinner. Emma was working working late at the station and had suggested that they get something to eat without her. The two men had agreed and promised to bring her her usual on their way home.

"Great." Henry replied enthusiastically taking a sip of his drink.

"You think you'll invite her to the wedding?" The pirate hedged, wanting more details.

"Already did." Henry answered through a mouthful of fries. "She's really excited, says weddings are romantic, can't wait to see you guys actually get married."

Killian laughed at the boy. "You know I only have so much room on to deck of the _Jolly_." He reminded Henry playfully. "There's only so many seats available so if you're Violet is coming then someone else is going to have to give up their seat."

Henry quickly swallowed the rest of his fries down, realizing his possible mistake. The whole town was invited to the reception but very few people were actually invited to the ceremony aboard the _Jolly Roger_.

Henry quickly backtracked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to assume I just got excited. I can tell her that she can't come to the ceremony if you want me to." If Henry were being honest, he would really rather _not_ tell his brand new girlfriend that she was uninvited to what she considered to be the wedding of the century, but he also didn't want to add anymore unnecessary problems to his already stressed out family.

The wedding plans had been driving Henry's family insane for months now. Snow had taken it upon herself to throw Emma a big royal fairy tale wedding, while Emma had made it perfectly clear that the court house would have been more than fine enough for her. Henry had been witness to many heated arguments between Snow and his mother (actually mother _s_ after Emma had called in Regina for backup).They had finally compromised with a small ceremony on the deck of the _Jolly Roger_ at sunset followed by a big after party that would be held in the boat house, which Regina would use her magic to convert into a banquet hall. Henry could still tell that his mom was stressed by how insane the wedding had gotten, and seeing her stressed only made Hook stressed. So Henry really didn't want to add to their problems if he could help it.

Killian just chuckled and stole one of Henry's fries "No lad, it's no problem. Like I said she'll just have to take someone else's seat."

"Okay, but who?" Henry asked incredulously. "My moms already gotten Grandmas list down to the bare minimum. It's just our family, August, Marco, Ruby, Granny, Blue, Will, Leroy and Archie, but he's performing the ceremony so I guess he doesn't really need a seat."

Killian smiled. He knew that when Henry said 'family' that that included a pretty hefty list of people including the entire Charming family, Regina, Zelina, Zelina's baby girl Robyn, and even Belle, who despite her upcoming divorce from the crocodile, Henry still considered to be his other grandmother. And by that point Belle's baby may have been born so it would be in attendance as well.

"We could always kick Will out." Killian grumbled under his breath as he took a sip of his drink. Everyone knew that there was no love lost between Killian and Belle's current partner Will. The two men tolerated each other at best and would frequently get into arguments, or even physical fights with one another (especially when alcohol was involved.)

"We can't, Grandma already promised him he could go to help take care of Belle and the baby." Henry said. Killian sighed, knowing the boy was right. Belle's due date and his and Emma's wedding were only a few days apart so everyone wanted to make sure that someone was there just for Belle if something were to go wrong or if she needed help.

"Hmmph" Killian grumbled again but then more cheerfully added "Guess we'll just have to find someone else then." Henry sat there thinking for a moment. Then Killian said with a smile in his voice. "Maybe the lady Violet could take your seat?"

"What?" Henry asked taken back, and to be perfectly honest a little hurt by the suggestion. Why didn't Hook want Henry at the wedding?

Hook leaned forward and asked "Henry, do you know what best man is?"

"Sure," Henry answered not at all sure where the pirate captain was going with this.

Killian looked down, stealing another fry from Henry's plate he began swirling it in ketchup. "Well I'd never heard of it, but anyway Snow told me that in this realm, men have people that stand next to them during the ceremony. Usually a brother or close friend of some sort, and that I needed to have one for the wedding. And so I was thinking, that maybe...you would like to do it?" Hook looked up at Henry then, gauging his expression.

"You want me to be your best man? Really?" Henry asked excitedly. All his fears about Hook not wanting him at the wedding gone in a flash.

"Of course, mate." Killian smiled.

"I thought that you would have Smee be your best man, he is your first mate after all. Or one of your other crew members, or maybe even Grandpa David or Robi-." Henry suddenly cut himself short, remembering that Robin was no longer with them.

Killian rolled his eyes at Henry "I don't know where you would have gotten that idea but, no, definitely not Smee and definitely not any of my crew either." Then a bit of emotion broke through Killian's nonchalant attitude and he added "I'd love to have you up there with me lad."

"Great, yeah, I'd love to, thanks!" Henry said trying not to blush at how honored he really felt at the pirates request. "But what would I have to do? I'm only 14, so it's not like I can throw you a bachelor party with girls or anything?"

Killian raised his eyebrow questioningly at the mention of a party with women but answered "I don't know what that is but Snow told me that your job is to hold the ring and to make I don't try to skip my own wedding."

Henry nodded "Well if I'm your best man you can bet that you will be marrying my mom, even if I have to force you down the isle myself." He chided but with a seriousness in his eyes. Hook had made a promise to never leave his mom and it was now Henry's job to make sure he kept it. Emma wasn't getting left again, not if her son had anything to say about it. Come hell or high water or even another giant frozen wall of ice, Hook would be at that wedding.

Hooks voice brought Henry out of his retrieve."Glad to hear it lad, but just so you know, you won't have to force me. I'm counting down the minutes until I get to marry your mum as it is." Although Hook had kept his voice light Henry could see the love and sincerity in the pirates eyes.

"Okay...good" Henry finally said "Operation Best man is a go."

Killian just laughed and clapped the boy on the shoulder. "Aye, lad, that it is..." then he leaned in a bit closer, raising his eyebrow and said "Now, tell me about what this bachelor party business is?"


End file.
